


That Day I Fell into You

by aquila_may



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Alex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Thomas' lap is his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may
Summary: 5+1 fic. 5 times Alex gets on top of Thomas and one time he's underneath him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	That Day I Fell into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauxilya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/gifts).



> To the sweet and amazing fauxilya,  
> Thank you so much for trusting me with this. You have no idea how much it meant to me. I started writing a little over a month ago but I stopped when I realized I was not as good as some writers. I was going through a rough time with my insecurity and anxieties making things worse.  
> Trying my luck,I had offered to write for some people but you were the only one who accepted my offer, not knowing if I'm any good at this. And you were so excited and sweet about it. You gave me the confidence to start writing again. Again, thank you so much for trusting me and giving me a chance <3

1.

In all honesty, the first time it happened wasn’t Alex’s fault. At least, not really.

Alex was running through the hallways of his faculty, bumping into most people that got in his way with a quick mumbled apology. He just received a text from John that Lafayette was finally back in the States after two years. And that they will be meeting up in the cafeteria for a mini celebration.

That was great. Wonderful, really. Except that Alex had opened the text two hours too late and they might already be gone.

Weaving through the crowd, he caught a glimpse of a tall figure with curly hair tied back. Thank God he’s still here. “Lafs!” he shouted but the sound was drowned out by the bustle around them. Alex huffed in annoyance at the noisy students. Damn his short legs and crappy stamina, he didn’t have the energy to shout again.

AS he was nearing the tall figure, his brilliant mind decided that it would be best to jump on top of Lafayette. That would be the best welcome, his brain whispered as he launched himself into the air and landed on the taller back. He had apparently miscalculated because that move sent the both of them tumbling down with the taller falling flat on his face.

 _Oh shit. That wasn’t supposed to happen._ Alex panicked for a moment as Lafayette groaned in pain. “Lafayette! Man, I missed you so much!” he shouted, looping his hands around his neck.

“Hamilton?!” the curly head turned sideways to reveal the face of one very pissed off Jefferson. “What the hell are you trying to do?”

“Wha-Jefferson” he hissed. “What are you doing here?”. Jefferson had been the biggest pain in his ass for three semesters, seemingly to be everywhere he was with his looming presence and pretentious outfits.

“I study here smartass. Get off me” Jefferson growled, trying to flip over.

Alex refused to budge, his knees bracketing Jefferson’s. “No, I mean what are you doing here here?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jefferson grunted. “You’re the one who jumped me. I know I’m hot but this is too much, Hamilton”.

Alex scrambled upwards, brushing down his clothes as he stood up. “Eww, eww, eww. Why would I want to jump you? You’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever known”.

“I’m the asshole?” Jefferson quirked his eyebrow, making a big show of getting up from the floor. “You jumped on me and didn’t even offer a hand”.

“I don’t want to catch your germs” Alex retorted. I was late before and this guy had to get in the way. At this rate, I wouldn’t even get to meet Lafs.

“Says the guy who wears the same hoodie for days”

“How does that concern you, dickhead?” Alex snapped as he tried to walk around the wall of dickishness. Only for said wall to move and block his way. “What do you want?” he snapped.

Jefferson smirked. “I’m waiting for an apology”.

“Fuck off. I don’t owe you an apology”

“You do. You jumped on me”

“That was an accident”

“Oh…so you admit it. The great Hamilton do make mistakes. What has the world come to”

“You’re the one who stood in the way. Next time, don’t block the way with you huge ass, bastard” Alex snapped, fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

“An apology, Hamilton. That’s all I need to hear. Not you of all people calling me a bastard” Jefferson growled as he cornered Alex against the wall.

“Nice try, intimidating people. But I’m never going to apologize”

“You better. Or you’re going to regret it” Jefferson drawled, his voice dripping with his Southern accent.

“Make me” Alex breathed, staring hatefully into the eyes of his sworn enemy.

* * *

2.

Thomas sauntered into the lecture hall, a bag swinging lightly on his shoulder. His gaze flitted across the familiar faces of his course mates, not surprised at all at Hamilton’s empty seat. _That bastard seriously had no sense of time coordination or even a speck of discipline_ Thomas scoffed. He would show up whenever he pleased, sometimes way to early to be human, sometimes just minutes before the lecture was going to end.

Moving towards his designated seat next to James, he stopped as he passed by Hamilton’s row. He tilted his head in contemplation as he eyed Hamilton’s empty seat. Since it’s a lecture, nobody had assigned seats but it had kind of been an unspoken agreement that everyone had their own place.

 _Well, not today. Early bird gets the seat and all that._ Thomas signaled to James, calling him over to their new seats that day.

“Thomas, what are you doing?” James asked as he placed his bag next to a now smirking Thomas.

“Just sitting here doing nothing” he answered, sounding full of himself.

“You know what I mean. This is normally Hamilton’s place”.

“I wanted a change of scenery” Thomas smirked. At James’ unimpressed look, he continued. “Besides, it’s not a fixed place. You know as well as I do that we can sit anywhere we like”.

James just sighed in exasperation. “You’re doing this to annoy him, aren’t you? Just don’t cause a scene” he said, knowing that the two will most definitely cause a scene. He coughed into his handkerchief, dreading that he’ll be the one responsible in prying the two sexually attracted enemies apart before they seriously fuck each other up, in both sense of the word.

After a few minutes, more and more students started filtering in through the door. The clock above the board showed that it’s less than ten minutes til the lecture started. Thomas smiled saccharinely, refraining from rubbing his hands together in glee, as he saw Hamilton coming through the door.

Alex walked with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, not paying attention to his surroundings. Until he caught sight of Jefferson in his seat. His eyes narrowed in anger as he marched towards that smug bastard.

“Hamilton” Jefferson’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “It’s such a lovely morning today, isn’t it?”

“You just had to ruin my day, asshole. Now get up from my seat” Alex stopped in front of his table, looking down at the slimy bastard.

“It’s not your seat. I don’t see a name here”.

“You know that I sit here every single time for this class” Alex replied, his patience running thin. He had woken up early for once and managed to finish his writing assignment while managing to stay on topic, a feat that was harder than climbing a mountain. And that idiot really had to ruin his previously good mood.

“Do you? I normally don’t pay attention to vermins” Jefferson cheered internally, feeling pleased as hell with himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I overestimated your brain capacity. You’re obviously dumb enough to not understand the concept of respect”.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about respect”

“Ooohh… touchy are we?”

“Thomas, please. The class is about to start” James interrupted their glaring session, hand on Jefferson’s shoulder. He pointed to the lecturer by the whiteboard.

“Mr. Washington is here. Go and take a seat, Hamilton” Jefferson made a shooing motion with his hand.

“Get out of my seat, asshole” Alex snapped as he reached across the table to pull Jefferson out of his chair. Jefferson flailed as he tried to ward of Alex’s hands. The shorter groaned in frustration when he failed to grab at that infuriating curly hair. “This is my place” he grunted as he scrambled on top of the table in an effort to get closer to Jefferson, hands batting wildly at him.

Jefferson cursed as one of Alex’s hand managed to hit him in the face. He reached out, wrenching that tiny nuisance off of the table, the shorter man falling into his lap in the process.

“Alexander! Thomas!” a booming voice halted them in their fighting. “Can the two of you please stop acting like children? This is a class, for heaven’s sake”.

“Sorry, Mr. Washington” Jefferson called out as he moved to shove Hamilton out of the way. Alex glared at the taller guy as he moved to stand up.

“Since the both of you thought it was such a good idea to fight over a chair like children, why don’t you just sit there?” Mr. Washington said. Jefferson sputtered, his shock written all over his face, as Alex tried to come up with an excuse. “Alex, sit.” Mr. Washington glared at them, tired of the same two people disrupting his class.

Alex cast a glare at Jefferson as he sat back in his lap. “This is all your fault” he hissed loud enough for the other to hear.

“You were the savage, suddenly attacking me like a rabid animal” Jefferson defended himself.

“Next time, don’t steal other people’s property”.

“Next time, don’t be such a bitch”.

* * *

3.

Alex ran up the steps of the bus, eyes flicking to his watch to check the time. 7.57am. _Who says that I’m always late, John. I still got here 3 minutes earlier than instructed._ As the representative for his class, he’s going for a three day camp in the forest, something about building leadership and 21st century learning. Another person from his class would be joining him too, but he had no idea who was it. But the odds were high that it’d be Jefferson. Well, at least it’s not Burr.

As he walked into the bus, his heart sank. _Ok, maybe I should’ve gotten here earlier._ Most of the seats were already filled with students, and the ones that were still empty had bags on them, a clear signal that those seats were saved for other people.

The sound of heavy footsteps startled Alex from his musings, making him turn to inform the new guy that they have no seats left. “Hey, dude. We don’t-” he stopped as he came face to face with Jefferson. Well, Jefferson’s shoulder. “Why are you here too?” he groaned.

“Nice to see that you have a habit of following me around, Hamilton. I have to say, you do have that crazy stalker vibe surrounding you”.

“Why would I want to follow a dick around? Just get your head out of your ass”.

“Shut up, Hamilton. And get out of the way”.

“It’s not like there’s any seats left” Alex huffed out. At that statement, Jefferson peered over his head, checking it for himself.

Their eyes landed on a vacant seat at the back of the bus at the same time. Alex thinking _Fuck, why didn’t I see that before_ and Thomas _Aha! Found one, liar._ They turned to glare at each other, a second of an argument passing through their eyes, before they both set out running for that seat.

That tall bastard had the advantage of longer legs and a bigger build, effective in shouldering Alex out of the way, reaching the seat first. Jefferson plopped down a split second before Alex landed on him.

“I reached it first” Jefferson cheered.

“It’s not fair. You cheated” Alex hissed as he gripped Jefferson’s hip,an effort to not be shoved off the taller’s lap.

“How in the hell did I cheat?”

“You’re taller and bigger”

“Oh, I’m sorry, my Royal Tiny Highness. Next time I’ll shrink myself before fighting with you” Jefferson retorted, smiling slightly. It might be the rush of endorphin in his system but he didn’t find himself annoyed at Hamilton, a feeling always present in their past confrontations. Surprisingly, after so many times fighting, their insults had lost their bite and their banter were just in good fun, not aimed at hurting the other anymore.

“You’re in a good mood today” Alex stared at the smiling man in suspicion.

“I’m always in a good mood. Now fuck off” Jefferson said, a smile still gracing his lip. He could see how much it infuriated Hamilton, and his grin grew bigger.

Alex scowled. “I’m not moving. There’s no way I’m gonna stand for the whole journey. I’ll just sit here, thank you”.

“I never invited into my lap”.

“It’s not like I’ve never sat on your lap before”. Seeing the bus driver closing the door after the last few students climbed in, he whispered to Jefferson, “Now shut up. Our road trip is starting”.

* * *

“Jefferson, Jefferson. Look! That’s a moose”

“Yes, I can see that”

“It’s a MOOSE! And they’re so huge in real life”

“You’ve never seen one before”

“-”

“Seriously?!”

“Mooses- Heh, like Moses- don’t just wander in my backyard”

* * *

“Jefferson…Jeff. Jeffy. Jeffo. Jeff my man”

“Fucking hell, what do you want? Why are you whining”

“It’s so boring”

“Of course it is. We both know that it’s gonna take at least 5 hours”

“I didn’t know it’d be this bad. What are you doing?”

“Reading”

“Reading what?”

“An eBook”

“Read it to me”

“No way”

“Please… pretty please”

“Okay, okay. Just keep quiet”

Alex hummed as he settled back against Thomas’ chest. Not in the mood to argue, Thomas just moved his arms out of the way, wrapping one around the smaller’s waist and the other holding up his phone.

* * *

“Hamilton”

Alex blinked blearily, having fallen asleep somewhere in the second chapter of Dickens. “What?”

“Move a bit, my legs are numb”

“Do you want me to stand? I know I’m not that light” Alex said as he rubbed his eyes, not quite awake.

“No, it’s fine. Just shift a bit” Thomas murmured as he adjusted his warm and pliant body.With Alex in better position, he carded his fingers through his long locks and opened back the eBook, his soothing voice lulling Alex back to sleep.

* * *

Alex squeaked and flailed as Jefferson poked him in the side, almost falling off the latter’s lap.

“Oh my god, are you ticklish? Seriously?” Thomas laughed as he tried to poke at him again.

“Stop it, idiot. I’m not- Ahhh! I’m not ticklish” he tried to say, alas unconvincingly, his giggles hard to stifle. He batted at Thomas’ hand as he squirmed to get away.

“You so are. I can’t believe this. The short tempered bitch is actually ticklish” Thomas teased as he wiggled his fingers under the fabric of Alexander’s shirt. Alex screeched as he squirmed even harder at the sensation of warm hands against his bare skin.

Thomas startled as the motions of the tiny man in his arms evoked a different sensation. _Oh shit._ He gripped Alex’s waist hard as he tried to even out his breathing. “Alex, Alex, stop moving” he grunted out, clutching tightly at the smaller man.

“Jefferson? What- are you okay?” Alex’s laugh petered out into concern when he realized the other had gone deathly still except for his heavy breathing. He attempted to turn around only for Thomas to groan. “Jeffe- Thomas? You’re scaring me. You didn’t get like a heart attack that suddenly right? Oh my god, don’t tell me I killed you”.

“Can you just shut up for a moment? And stop writhing around” Thomas muttered as he leaned his forehead on Alex’s shoulder blades.

“Then what is happening?” Alex asked again. His frustration finally won, leading him to try and turn to face Thomas again. Only for him to stop short, eyes widening in surprise, as the reason for the taller’s silence made itself known against his pert backside.

Oh.

_Oh._

“What the hell?” he said, staying perfectly still.

“I know. I’m sorry, it was involuntary. Just give me a second” Thomas whispered against his back.

“Nah, it’s okay. I-I- mean it’s not okay. But like it’s not that bad. But!not like I like it or anything. Of course not. Not even a bit. And- I think I’ll just stop talking now”

“Thank God”

“Hey, play nice. Just… take your time” Alex replied. He sat up straight, not daring to move a muscle. Why had no one taught him what to do when one’s enemy gets a hard on while he’s sitting on top of him? But even as his brain kept on reminding him that he hated Thomas, a part of him felt curious and kind of happy. Looking around the bus to make sure no one’s staring at them, Alex grinded down against Thomas.

“What- Fuck. Alex, stop” Thomas groaned as he steadied him, big hands encircling the smaller’s waist. “Stop or I’ll kick you off”.

“Okay, okay. I’m stopping” Alex gave in. Besides, now that he knew what it’s like, there’s other chances in the future. He smirked. Maybe, Thomas wasn’t that bad.

* * *

4.

Alex groaned as he stumbled into the tent he shared with Thomas. The grueling activities they went through at that camp taking its toll on his body. They had reached the site just in time for lunch and soon after started the ice breaking session. And the rest of the day was filled with physical torture in the name of fitness.

Alex laid down on the sleeping bed that was already spread on the ground,only mustering enough energy to work his hair tie off. He lifted his head up, spreading his hair out on the pillow and laid back down. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the ache in his muscles. His back and arms were completely sore and he could feel a headache coming. When I get back, I seriously need to exercise more.

The tent flap widened as a head poked inside. “You’re inside already?” Thomas enquired, his forehead creasing in worry. He had never seen Alex so tired or worn out, not even on those days where he looked like he didn’t sleep for the whole night.

“Yeah” Alex mumbled. The lack of a sarcastic response was another red flag. One worrying enough that Thomas decided to head in for the night too and figure out what’s wrong.

Once inside, Thomas frowned at the sight of Alex. He hadn’t changed his shirt and still had his shoes on, leaving muddy prints on his sleeping bag. “Hey, get your shoes off first. They’re dirty,” kicking lightly at the smaller’s legs.

Alex just whined and turned to face the other side.He seriously didn’t feel like moving anymore. Anyone who force him to move will be swiftly dealt with. Probably tomorrow. He was shocked when he felt hands pulling at his shoes. “Wha-” he lifted his head, eyes darting down to see Thomas untying his shoelaces and taking off his shoes for him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting these muddy things off. They’re gonna leave a stain on the sleeping bag”.

At a loss for words, Alex just replied with a small thanks, the edge of his lips quirked up in a smile.

* * *

Alex startled awake in the middle of the night, the remnants of the nightmare playing at the back of his mind. Trembling slightly, he closed his eyes and went through the breathing routine his therapist had taught him. The feeling of warmth surrounding him calmed him down and he matched his breathing to the gentle beating of a heart next to his ear. Blinking his eyes open again after he got his heart rate back to normal, he realized that he was lying right next to Thomas, his head pillowed on the taller’s chest and his hand clenched tightly on the fabric of Thomas’ shirt. He loosened his grip on his shirt, a million thoughts going through his mind.

Thomas was so different from the man he always thought he knew. They had only been teammates for a day but ever since the morning in the bus, Alex swore he could feel something different. Thomas had been less of an asshole. He had been kind to him, letting Alex sit on his lap and not made a fuss. And in that five hour trip, he saw different facets of his enemy. His teasing humorous side, his dorky nerd side and his exasperated but somewhat fond smile. And if he really put aside his prejudice and ego, Alex was willing to admit that he was actually not that bad. Some people would say handsome, even. Studying his face, peaceful in his sleep, maybe that was also true.

Lost in his thoughts, Alex didn’t notice Thomas waking up, eyelids fluttering open at the sensation of being stared at. “Alex? What are you doing?”

Looking up in surprise, he smiled sheepishly at Thomas’ raised eyebrow. _Oh God, even that looks hot on him. Shut up, what the hell. What was it about not unseeing something after you realize it thing?_ “Uh…nothing. I just woke up”.

“I mean, what are you doing sleeping on me?”

“I-That was…accidental?”

“Okay” he drawled, staring at Alex questioningly. “Now, get off. It’s so hot and stuffy in here”

“No”

“What? Alex, it IS hot. Scoot over” the curly hair moved away from Alex while trying to push him back to his place.

“No” Alex insisted as he climbed on Thomas, lying flush on top of him. He spread his legs, caging the taller between his hips and wrapping his hands around his shoulders. “Not moving. It’s comfortable here” he mumbled, nestling his head in the crook of his neck. After having so much revelations, he couldn’t bear to be parted from Thomas. Not yet. He needed time to think.

Thomas gaped at the sheer audacity of him before deciding that it was probably another of Alexander’s weird habits. Making full use of his long legs, he kicked open the flaps of their tent, allowing some cool night air in. He wrapped his arms around Alex and they both drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the warm embrace of each other.

* * *

5.

Alex tossed and turn in his bed, desperately trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. It’s been nearly a week since they got back from the camp and things could not get any worse. For three whole days during the camp, they had grown close to each other. Maybe it was because they didn’t know anyone else there or maybe it’s something else, but there was definitely something between them.

Alex really couldn’t pinpoint an exact time when his feelings started to change. Probably somewhere between Thomas reading to him in the bus and the first time he slept cradled in his arms. There was also the time his heart stopped beating at the sight of Thomas climbing out of the river after he was pushed in, his shirt completely drenched and sticking to his chest. And the time when his heart thumped hard and fast as Thomas grinned down at him, tucking a strand of Alex’s hair back behind his ear. The unknown had always scared him and not knowing what’s between them terrifies him down to his bones.

He slammed his head into his pillow and screamed. But squashing that fear down, he realized that the silence between them now was worse. Things had been awkward the day after the camp, both of them avoiding the other as soon as they got back to their university. And Alex hated it.

There was no more hushed conversation in the safety of their tent, no more poking fingers and high pitched giggles. No sneaking out at night to snack on possibly poisonous berries or pushing each other into the river or stumbling back to their campsite with only the moon as their guide. Thomas won’t be there anymore to pull him against his chest as they slept or grumble about Alex sitting in his lap even as his hands held him in place. And Alex won’t be able to mock his ridiculous arsenal of camping necessities or surprise him with his cold feet in the middle of the night just to hear him screech. There will be none of that anymore and Alex missed those moments.

Alex missed him.

Staring off in melancholy, he grabbed at his phone to take a look at the time. There was at least 15 messages from John, asking Alex to join the class party in the university park. Alex rolled his eyes, too tired to go and interact with other humans.

He scrolled through his social media until he reached a post by Burr. Staring intently into the picture, he saw Thomas there in the background. Thomas, with someone in his lap. While Alex had been mourning, he was out there partying. But even as he tried to be mad at Thomas, he knew that he’s more pissed of at that nameless person.

_Oh, hell no. That’s my place, bitch. And I’m not going down without a fight._

Alex grabbed his hoodie, putting it on as he rushed out of his room.

* * *

Thomas was politely trying to push off the girl sitting on top of him but he was losing his patience. Something about it just rubbed him the wrong way. Deep down in his heart he knew that it’s because of Alex, and how he wormed his way into his heart like how he made Thomas’ lap into his home. Thomas smiled fondly at that memory, knowing that he’ll never have that again.

Dragged out from his thoughts with a mouthful of that flying blond hair, he had enough and was about to tell her off when she fell out off his laps. Or more like, being pushed off. Glancing up, he met the fiery eyes of one very pissed off Alexander Hamilton who promptly climbed into his lap. “Mine” Alex hissed in the girl’s general direction before facing him once again.

“What-” Thomas was cut off mid word by Alex roughly kissing him, fitting their lips together in one swift motion. He grabbed at the taller’s hair with both hands, lips messily moving against his.

Thomas overcame his shock in a split second, one hand moving to cup Alex’s jaw and the other naturally wrapping around his waist. Thomas tilted his head slightly, slotting their lips together gently.

Their kiss turned slow and tentative, the sensation of lips moving tenderly against each other sparking passion in their veins, both memorizing the feel of the other. Warmth spread through Alex, curling deep in his belly, taming the fire that burned in his heart earlier. A tongue softly teased at the seams of his lip, finding an entrance into the deep cavern of his mouth. Alex’s toes curled as he let out a moan, that tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring the new territory. He swore he could feel Thomas smirk against his mouth just as he claimed his mouth in an intense kiss, it was as if he had got the first taste and now he’s hungry for it, swallowing Alex’s moans as he ravaged his mouth. Alex gave as good as he get, pushing back at Thomas, curling his tongue around his, fierce and passionate. The fluttering feeling in his chest intensified, thundering hard against his ribcage, Alex keening as Thomas curled a hand in his hair, pulling at it.

Pulling back to get some air, Alex leaned his fore head against Thomas, their breathes mingling in the tiny space between their mouths.Their eyes searched each other, passing an agreement that they would have to talk about this later, and also address all of the gaping people staring at them. But for now, there’s just the two of them and Alex felt alright again.

* * *

+1

Pushing open the door, Alex stepped into the dorm room. He left his bag on the desk at the foot of the bed, leaning his hips against the desk. “Where were you?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Two months in and you still haven’t learned to knock before entering” Thomas said flippantly, eyes still on the laptop screen in front of him. When his statement was met with silence, he lifted his eyes up. Alex was glaring at him from his position at the foot of the bed, no doubt angry at Thomas not showing up to class. Thomas couldn’t help but snicker at him, looking like a harmless angry kitten there.

“I asked you a question. Where were you? Oh wait, you’re obviously here, doing nothing. Why?” Alex snapped.

Sighing, Thomas moved to place his laptop on the floor. Straightening back up, he opened his arms and called out to his boyfriend, “Alexander,come here”.

Alex frowned at him, trying hard not to be swayed at that display. God, why did he have to have his glasses on now? He won’t give in. Thomas had been absent and Alex had to work with Burr today.

Thomas quirked his brow. He knew that his pride won’t let Alex give in that quickly. But lucky for him, he knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand. “Come here, darling” he smirked. “I’m not explaining anything until you’re in my arms”.

Alex contemplated for a moment before deciding to climb into the bed. _It’s just so he will explain why decided to skip class. I’m doing it for the better good. For Mr Washington and the attendance sheet._ Alex nestled himself between Thomas spread legs, pulling the taller’s arm tight around him. Leaning his head against his shoulder and finally comfortable, Alex looked up. “Now, talk”.

“I just didn’t feel like coming to class” Thomas grinned lopsidedly.

“What?”

“Yeah, that’s all. I had Adams’ assignment to do and I’m too lazy to go to class”.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve stayed here with you and not interact with Burr” Alex whined.

“How was I supposed to know? You love studying in Mr Washington’s class.”

“You could ask me first, asshole”.

“Besides, I had an assignment to do. What could you possibly do here? You’re gonna get bored”

“There’s so many things I could do. Like, you know” Alex smirked as he grinded against Thomas. Delight painted over his features as he heard the taller groan, head dropping on his shoulder.

“Alex, I have work to do” Thomas growled as he nipped at Alex’s throat, the smaller exposing his neck.

“You could just do me instead” he laughed, reaching back to palm Thomas through his pants.

Thomas flipped them both over, caging Alex underneath his body. Holding himself up with his arms, he tightened his hips around Alex, holding him in place. He bent his head low and took Alex’s earlobe between his teeth. Worrying at it, he smirked at the smaller’s moans. “Why didn’t you tell me you were such a minx before?” he sighed. “You’re fucking insatiable these days. But then again, I do love being inside you. Tell you what, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to return the favor. You will suck me off and hold me in your mouth as I finish my assignment” his voice dipped low, accent more prominent, as he whispered those words into Alex’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry for any mistakes in this >_< . I'm not a native english speaker and I didn't have a beta. Find me on Tumblr @aquila-may. My inbox is open to anyone and everyone :)


End file.
